Reid's mystery friend
by chainsaw.love my PC
Summary: this is a little story that i came up with,but i did use a the part about beating up the jock and the goal post from ' The Begining ' by  KatxKatxKat but the rest is mine hope you like, for  DICLAIMER see my profile k  just to be safe


"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind" -Mahatma Ghandi

Spencer Reid walked in to the B.A.U. ten minutes late, "Hey Spence. You re late," said S.S.A. Agent Jennifer Jareau.

"Yeah, Reid that's not like you," Said Emily Prentiss the newest member of the team.

"I slept Late. That was the only thing he could tell them.

He couldn t very well tell them the truth. Well he wasn t really lying. He did sleep late. But that s because he stayed out until three am that morning.

That was when Derek Morgan walked over to the three, "what's going on?"

They looked at him.

J.J. said, "Spence was late to work."

Morgan looked at Reid, "My man? Why would the great Spencer Reid be late to work?"

Reid looked like a deer caught in the head lights. I...i..slept late that's a..all." He stuttered out.

Then a bright red head appeared beside the group. Hello my sweet Greek God of Chocolate, talking about me?" Purred Penelope Garcia in a flirty voice,

Not this time Angel Lips. We were talking about Reid being late for work."

Garcia looked at Reid and said Yeah, I knew he would be after last night."

Reid looked at her like she grew another head.

What do you mean baby girl?"Morgan asked. He was getting curious.

Oh, nothing my pet. I just happened to be hacking into the security cameras, and what do I find but the one and only Spencer Reid in a drinking game!"

Dumbfounded they looked from her to Reid.

Reid looked like he was gonna run any minute.

What do you mean drinking game," asked J.J. as she looked at her son s godfather.

What other drinking game is there? Our little boy Genius here was taking shot after shot with this group of guys like it was nothing."

They all turned to gape at Reid.

Do we even know you?" Prentiss asked.

Another member of the team David Rossi walked up beside them. What are you talking about?

I saw Reid in a drinking game," Garcia said.

Rossi looked at Reid. Who won? He asked.

Morgan glanced from Reid to Rossi, You re taking this better than the rest of us. Why is that?

Well who do you think took him to the bar in the first place?" Rossi answered in a matter of fact tone.

You! You took him to a bar!" J.J. sputtered.

The entire group looked as if they were going to kill him.

Why didn't you invite us," Morgan asked.

Rossi thought for a second. Well, J.J. was with Will and Henry. Prentiss was at a dinner for her mother. Garcia was at the movies with Kevin and you...I don't know what you were doing but I can bet it was with a woman."

He then turned to look at Reid. So, which one of you won?"He asked.

Reid grimaced.

He did. By one shot, I think. I counted like fourteen for him and fifteen for Reid." Garcia chirped with pride in her voice

My man. We got to go to a bar tonight." Morgan asked.  
Reid blinked. Not gonna happen.

Morgan feigned hurt. Why not? You ll go to a bar with Rossi but not with me?"  
It s not that. It that I have plans tonight and I can t miss them or the person I have them with will have my tail. I ve already canceled twice because of cases. If I do it again I ll be dead meat for sure. He said the last part with a shudder.

Oh, well. We can go tomorrow. Morgan said.

Garcia looked interested. Who are you meeting?

Can t tell you, Reid mumbled.

"What? Why not? You can tell me anything. After all I m the all knowing oracle of the B.A.U. I ll find out sooner or later."

Reid sighed, "Ok, her name is Abby."

Morgan slapped him on the back nearly knocking him over. My man it's about time you got a girlfriend."

She's not my girlfriend. She looked after me in high school my junior year. Didn't let them beat me up." Reid said a haunted look in his eyes. It was after she graduated that thing got bad and even then she called me once a week. And after I graduated she helped me decide which college to go to. In one more week before she get deployed again, so this is the only chance we have to meet.

"Deployed? What does she do," asked Hotch who had been listening the whole time.

She's a marine. She didn't like it when people hurt the little guy which is why she looked after me."

They all look as if they had respect for this person. Someone they'd never met.

As if on cue Garcia said, I want to meet her. If she helped my baby like that, then I want to thank her personally. If she s as good as you say, then I want to meet her.

Reid knew from the look in her eye that there wouldn t be any use in trying to talk her out of it. Ok. We're meeting at the Chinese restaurant down town. You can meet me there."

They looked shocked that he had caved so quickly. "What time?"

Reid looked at the team and said, Nine. She should be there at nine thirty."

Hotch spoke up, I m coming too. The team nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day went by quickly and then it was time to leave and get ready.

They arrived at nine, on the dot, and then went to their table to wait for Abby to arrive. At nine thirty a woman with brown hair and blue eyes walked over their table and put her hands over Reid s eyes and said, "Guess who?"

Reid smiled, "Hmm. Let me see? From the voice I would have to say Abigail Drake." He said as she took her hands off his eyes.

Well, damn. You re no fun. You could have guessed wrong just to let me have my fun." She said with a voice that said she was still enjoying herself.

"That would have been lying and you hate liars," Reid said in a matter of fact way.

Okay, smart ass. Why don't to introduce me to the people staring at me," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Oh right. Guys this is Abigail Drake. Abby this is my boss Aaron Hotchner. The one with the smirk is Derek Morgan; he's an agent like me. The one in the orange and green dress is Penelope Garcia; she is the technical adviser or as she likes to be called the Tech Queen, all knowing oracle, Goddess of all things bright and pretty. The woman next to her is Emily Prentiss. She is also an agent. Next to her is David Rossi. He was one of the first profilers and helped build the B.A.U. Next to him is Jennifer Jareau also known as J.J.?"

Abby looked at the team and said. "Nice to meet all of you, and call be Abby."

Morgan smiled, "Reid tells us you re in the Marines."

Abby smiled back, Yeah, for about three years now. Reid tells me that you re the playboy of the group."

Morgan immediately defended himself, Huh? I'm not a playboy. Women just really like me, that's all."

Prentiss spoke up, Yeah, that's a playboy."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry we intruded on you night but we wanted to meet you," Hotch said with one of his rare smiles.

It's cool. Spencer has told me about all of you." She said and took the seat next to Reid.

Garcia looked at Reid and said I wish we could say the same but he didn't tell us about you until this morning." She looked back to Abby and smiled, "He didn't want to tell us about you. But I told him I d find out sooner or later, he knew that I would so he told us a little about you"

Abby looked at Reid and said, "Aw. You didn't want to tell them about me. Now I m hurt. Are you ashamed of me?"

Abby looked up and smiled, So. What did he tell you about me?"

Garcia spoke up before anyone else could. "Well he told us that you looked after him in high school and that you helped him choose which collage to go to. And that you are a Marine, other than that nothing."

Abby smiled and said Well he told me a lot more about you."

Garcia, seemingly thrilled Reid had talked about he, said, And what would that be?"

With a smile Abby said Well, he told me that you like bright colors, that you like to call him junior g-man, boy genius, and Wonder Boy and that you were the best computer tech in the country, if not the world."

At this Garcia smiled at Reid, glad that he thought so highly of her.

Abby continued. He told me that he is the godfather of your son miss Jareau"

J.J. smiled and said, "Please call me J.J."  
Abby nodded.

Reid interrupted, Excuse me for a minute, please."

As he stood up and left Garcia said to Abby, I want to thank you for taking care of my baby boy. From what he told us of his time in high school he got a lot of crap." She was getting angry just thinking about it.

Yeah he didn't deserve any of it either. He was a sweet kid." She looked like she would like to have another go at all of them.

JJ looked at Abby and couldn't help but ask, Why did you help Spence?"

He was a sweet boy, but because he was weak the jocks liked to pick on him. I first met Spencer when they tied him to the goal post."  
When I saw what they did to him, I thought he did something and they were teaching him a lesson. But I still thought it was too much. When I asked what he did, one of the jocks told me 'the little runt got 100% on a test so were rewarding him. I got angry and punched him in the mouth. The other jocks didn t like that and tried to come to his rescue. By the time I was done with those assholes those damn jock were crying for their momma's. The way I see it, that was the only right thing to do."

Everyone nodded.

I cut him down and got the only asshole still around to tell me where they put his clothes. From then on I protected him. Nobody picked on him."

Just as she finished Reid came back and sat down.

As they eat dinner no one talked about what she told them.

As they were leaving Garcia asked, "When do you come back to town?"

Abby thought for a second and said, "May sixth. Why?"

Garcia looked at her and said, So I can a party ready.

Abby smiled and walked off.

Garcia looked after her with only one thought in her mind, "this whole team would like to welcome home."  
Then she walked off to join the team in teasing Reid. 


End file.
